narutoarenafandomcom-20200214-history
The Basics
Selection Screen The first thing you will see when beginning a game of Naruto-Arena is the screen below (without the big letters). This is the Character Selection screen, and what ever is and does is explained below. * A: This is your Player Information which views your avatar, username, level, experience, rank, win-loss ratio, & win-loss streak. * B: This is the team you wish to play with. * C: This is the Character Selection, which has 21 characters on each page. Some characters may appear grayed-out, meaning they're unlockables. * D: This is the Character Information window, which tells you things about the character you may want to play with. * E: By clicking the skill icons, they display information about the skill you wish to view. * F: The three types of game modes are Ladder, Quick, and Private. Ladder allows you to earn (or lose) experience to increase your level. Quick is more preferred to be used for missions, as it doesn't count towards your stats. Private is a private match done by entering the name of a user. The opponent must do the same. This does not count towards your stats or missions. In-Game Screen * A: The 'press when ready' button is when you end your turn, a red and white bar which is your timer, and your chakra pool. The four types of chakra in Naruto-Arena are Taijutsu, Bloodline, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. The T is your total chakra. With the exception of your first turn (which only grants you 1 chakra), you receive 1 chakra for every member on your team alive at the end of your last turn. * B: This is your team, along with their current health. Skills affecting them will have a small skill icon by their face picture. Scrolling your cursor to it reveals a small description on what it's doing. * C: This section displays your opponent's team and functions just like section 'B'. * D: These are the characters' skills. Each character may use 1 skill each turn (assuming you have the chakra for it). Otherwise, it'll be grayed-out. By clicking on the skill, viable targets will glow yellow. Upon choosing that target, the skills used will appear in the skill queue. Double-click on the used skill to deselect it. * E: This section is exactly like section 'E' of the Character Selection screen. * F: This section is where you can chooses to surrender a match, open a chat window with your opponent, or adjust the sound settings. Chakra Types Taijutsu (Green) Bloodline (Red) Ninjutsu (Blue) Genjutsu (White) Random (Black) The chance to gain a certain chakra is 25%, and are random. You may get multiple of the same chakra. Some skills may cost a random, which can be used to replace any specific chakra type. Ending Your Turn Clicking the "PRESS WHEN READY" button brings you to the skill queue. This area shows the skills used, as well as the chakra you must spend. Spend chakra by clicking the - or + buttons, or change the order of skills by dragging a skill. Click OK when ready. Click CANCEL to change your mind. Running out of time before completing your turn cancels all your skills, and goes to the next turn. Cooldowns A skill's cooldown is how many turns a skill cannot be used for after being used. For example a skill with a cooldown of 4 will not be available for use the following 4 turns after it is used. Skill Classes Classes describe a skill, as well as determine how a skill works. Main Type: * Physical: This class is matter creating the result of the skill. Abbreviated as Ph. * Chakra: This class is a form of energy used to form the skill. Abbreviated as Ch. * Affliction: This class is a form of persisting matter/energy, such as poison or flames. Abbreviated as Af. * Mental: This class is a form of metaphysical energy. Abbreviated as Mn. Distance: * Melee: This class is for close ranged combat. Abbreviated as Me. * Ranged: This class is for long ranged combat. Abbreviated as Ra. Special Type: * Unique: This class cannot be duplicated by another character. Abbreviated as Un. * * (asterisk): If a class is followed by an asterisk (*), it means that it only has half of the class. Persistence Type: * Instant: This class allows skills to work instantly, and no longer has a connection with its user. Example: Lee's Lotus deals 30 damage. * Action: This class is used for skills that last multiple turns. This skill has no affect if the user is stunned, or if the target is invulnerable, and will continue after the stun or invulnerability ended. Example: Drunken Fist Style deals 15 damage to one enemy for 5 turns. * Control: This class is like Action, but ends if contact with the user and target end. Example: Desert Coffin stuns an enemy for 2 turns. During this time, they are unable to reduce damage or become invulnerable. Category:Basics